Adler hinter Gittern
by Sternenschwester
Summary: AU - OS - RusAmi - Amerika, 50 -60 Jahre - Ivan wird blad aus dem Gefängnis entlassen, doch er macht sich Sorgen um Alfred, den er dann zurücklassen müsste. Zudem er ihm noch was wichtiges sagen möchte...


Adler hinter Gitter

Amerikanisches Gefängnis – 50°-60° Jahre

Ivan trat still näher. Der kühle Wind fuhr ihm spielerisch durchs Haar, zerrte ein wenig an den langen Enden sein Schales und ließ seine Wangen rot werden.  
Das Objekt seiner Aufmerksamkeit hockte immer noch, den Rücken an der kalten Mauer angelehnt und bließ gedankenverloren, in regelmäßigen Abständen Rauch aus sinem Mund, während sein Zigarettenstummel immer kürzer wurde. Ohne ihn anzusehen, setzte sich der große Russe einfach neben ihn und zog die Knie an, um wenigstens ein wenig die Kälte aus seinem Gesäß zu vertreiben, welche sich langsam und hinterhältig einen Weg hinauf vom gefrorenen Boden erschlich.  
Und dabei stamme ich aus einem Teil der Erde, wo es um einiges kälter ist, dachte der Hüne zu sich und versuchte ein wenig Stoff vom Ende seiner Jacke unter seinen Hintern zu bringen.

Eine Weile schwiegen sie und Ivan genoss es regelrecht, das der Blonde, welcher sonst sich immer hinter einer Fassade von überschäumenden Energie versteckte, einfach nur still neben ihm hockte.  
Beinahe musste er sich ein wenig zusammenreißen, nicht den Kopf auf die knochigen Schultern des Jüngeren zu legen. Dabei war der gebürtige Amerikaner, als sie ihn hier eingeliefert hatten, damals bei weitem nicht so ausgemergelt gewesen. Die letzten Jahre jedoch, hatte ihn einiges an Substanz gefordert. Egal wie fröhlich er sich gab, so konnte der Blondschof Ivan nicht verheimlichen, das ihm die Gefangenschaft mehr schadete als half.  
Adler sollte man nicht einsperren, man sollte sie fliegen lassen und sich an ihrer Schönheit erfreuen, philosophierte der Aschblonde in seinen Gedanken weiter und ließ die Enden seines Schales durch die Finger gleiten.  
Dabei wusste Ivan sehr wohl, dass Alfred nicht unschuldig durch das Tor dieser Anstalt geschritten war. Der Russe selbst, war einer der ersten Insassen gewesen, welche sich ausgiebig über den Neuzuwachs ihrer Familie erkundigt hatten.  
Alfred hatte das Gesetz gebrochen und somit sich selbst zuzuschreiben, das er in einem solchen Schuppen gelandet war.  
Doch ob die Behandlung und die Erfahrungen, welcher der Junge hier zu spüren bekommen hatte, diesen rehabilitierten?  
Ivan wusste es nicht und würde auch unter keinen Umständen dafür seine Hand ins Feuer legen. Nicht einmal für Alfred. Er wollte sich jetzt nicht Gedanken machen, ob es in diesem Punkt eine goldene Regel gab. Aber er konnte soweit behaupten, dass es im Fall seines Blonden es eher zu keiner Verbesserung der Situation geführt hatte. Die Lösung lag einfach nicht darin, dass ihn der Staat für ein paar Jahre hier einsperrte.  
Eher war das Gegenteil eingetreten…  
Der Junge war nun mit Situationen in Berührung gekommen, welche draußen vermeidbar gewesen wären…  
Hatte Dinge zu spüren bekommen, unter Umständen, welche ihm der Russe nicht einmal in seinen Alpträumen gewünscht hätte.  
Wie oft verfluchte der aschblonde Hüne sich, nicht schon früher den Kleinen unter Schutz genommen zu haben. Alfred war als halbes Kind in diese Anstalt gekommen, doch nun war von diesem Teil seiner Seele endgültig tot.  
Schade eigentlich, dachte Ivan zu sich. Denn diese Narben, werden wohl nie vergehen.

Noch verging eine Weile bis der Blonde das Wort an ihn richtete.  
„Bald bist du draußen. Echt cool, Dude..."  
Ivan legte den Kopf nach hinten und schloss die Augen, während er sein Gesicht der kühlen Brise aussetze. Ein sanftes Lächeln bildete sich auf seinen Lippen.  
„Mhm...", war jedoch alles was er als Antwort sagte.  
„Was wirst du denn als erstens Tun, wenn du dieses werte Hotel einmal verlassen hast? „, hakte der andere, starrköpfig wie er war, aber mit ehrlichem Interesse nach. Egal wie geschäftlich ihre Beziehung zu einander angefangen hatte, so nahe waren sie sich mit der Zeit gekommen. Der Aschblonde hatte den Jüngeren mit der Zeit lieb gewonnen, auch wenn er sich nie sicher war, welche Gefühle nun dieser ihm entgegenbrachte.  
Im neutralsten Fall sah er in ihm einen ehrlichen Dealpartner.  
Im Schlimmsten Fall jemanden, der seinen niedrigen Stand innerhalb dieser Gefängnisgesellschaft ausnutzte.  
Wiederum bestand der beste Fall, aus der Möglichkeit dass der Jüngere seine Gefühle vielleicht erwiderte.  
Nur war Ivan nicht jemand, welcher brav auf die Entscheidung des Schicksals wartete. Zu oft hatte das Leben ihm gegenüber zu schmerzhaften Seitenhieben die Faust erhoben, als das er es sich leisten konnte auf solches zu hoffen.  
Dabei war die Hoffnung alles, was ihn hier am Leben erhielt. Die Kunst bestand jedoch darin, sich nicht von ihr einnehmen zu lassen und ihr bis zu Verblödung hörig zu sein. Er öffnete wieder die Augen und sah den blauen Himmel über ihnen.  
Das gleiche Blau, wie seine Augen…  
„Weiß nicht… Zu meinen Schwestern fahren, denke ich.", antwortete er schließlich mit schleppender Stimme. Alfred schien nur auf eine Antwort gewartet zu haben, um darauf seinen Meinung abzugeben.  
„Also wenn ich in einem Jahr rauskomme, dann ist das Erste was ich mach zu meinen Bruder zu fahren, um dann Gauffre mit Ahronsirup zu essen. Matthews Gaufre sind nämlich die besten auf der Welt."  
Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte Ivan sehen, wie sich der Amerikaner unbewusst über die Lippen leckte.  
„Keine Burger?", versuchte er ihn dann zu necken, wissend wie sehr der Junge diese Speise hier vermisste und sich selber von den spröden Lippen ablenkend, welche er so gerne küsste.  
Doch ausnahmsweise ging sein Schützling für einmal nicht auf die Anspielung ein.  
„Nein.", sagte Alfred dann ganz bestimmt, als ließ er sich von nichts in der Welt davon abbringen. „Das erste was ich essen möchte, sind die Gaufre von meinen Bruder."

Wieder entstand eine Pause. Ivan hatte sich eigentlich nie über die familiären Verhältnisse seines Schützlings erkundigt. Er wusste nur dass Alfred ein Scheidungskind war und einen Zwilling besaß, welcher der Mutter nach der Trennung nach Kanada gefolgt war. Alfred war indes bei den saufenden Vater geblieben.  
Zu viel Vertraulichkeit, konnte sich in einer solchen Anstalt als Schwäche outen. Das war eine der Regeln, welche Ivan von Anfang an versucht hatte dem Neuen in seinen Schädel einzutrichtern.

Nach einer Weile stand Ivan auf und klopfte sich die zarte, weiße Schneeschicht, welche begonnen hatte sich an seiner Kleidung anzukleben, von der Hose. Auch Alfred erhob sich und trat unter seinen Schuhen den erloschenen Zigarettenstummel aus. Fasziniert bemerkte der Russe, wie der andere eine Gänsehaut, unter dem kühlen Einfluss der Außentemperatur, am Hals bekommen hatte.  
Es gierte ihn ihm, den anderen zu berühren und zu sehen wie sich die feinen Nackenhäarchen unter den Einfluss sanfter Küsse wieder legten.  
Er hatte damals nicht lange gebraucht um rauszufinden, wie empfindlich der Hals des Jüngeren auf Reize reagierte. Dabei waren sie beide im Punkt der Leidenschaft so unterschiedlich.  
Ivan war meist auch sehr zufrieden damit, wenn er Alfred in den Armen hielt oder auch umgekehrt sich in der Umarmung des anderen ein wenig der Illusion von Sicherheit hingeben konnte. Es ging ihm nicht, wie viele seiner anderen Knastkollegen um die Befriedigungen der aufgestauten Sexualtriebe, selbst wenn er sich eingestehen musste dass ihm der Sex mit dem Kleinen sehr gefiel. Doch für ihn war das Kuscheln und Knuddeln, vor und nach dem Akt meist befriedender als der Sex selbst. Er wollte einfach die menschliche Wärme in diesem Schuppen nicht missen und beschaffte sie sich wenn sein muss als Illusion.  
Alfred hingegen war bei weitem nicht so verschmust. Es hatte lange gebraucht bis der Junge freiwillig engeren Körperkontakt gesucht hatte und auch die, nicht gerade als erfreulich zu bezeichneten Erlebnisse seiner Anfangszeit verarbeitet hatte.  
Doch auch danach, als die Scherben in seinem Inneren so weit, mehr schlecht als recht, gekittet worden waren, zeigte sich das amerikanische Energiebündel in Momenten der Zweisamkeit eher ungestüm und grob, während Ivan, gegen seiner Reputation, lieber sanft und zärtlich war. Trotzdem hatten sie, entgegen dieses Ungleichgewicht, zueinander gefunden. Zwar trug dies alles den Deckmantel eines Protektoratdeales, aber für den Russlandstämmigen war es schnell mehr geworden als ein simpler Dienst für seinen Schutz.

Nicht das er einst mit Homophobie hier eingeliefert wurde, aber er hatte einst nie die Männer verstanden, welche in Liebe einem anderen Geschlechtsgenossen verfallen waren. Doch nun befand er sich in der Situation und nachdem ihn seine eigenen einige Zeit beängstigt hatten, so akzeptierte er sie jetzt als ein Teil von sich. Nur wusste er nicht, ob Alfred, sollten sie das Gleiche fühlen, mit seinen Neigungen klar kam oder nicht…

Ein eisiger Windstoß fegte über den Hof und ließ den jungen Amerikaner unter seinen Einfluss erzittern. Mit einem Seufzen wickelte Ivan sich seinen Schal von Hals und Schultern und bevor der Amerikaner sich versah, legte ihm der Russe das wärmende Kleidungsstück um den Hals.  
„Denn krieg ich nachher bei unserem Treffen wieder zurück, verstanden?", flüsterte der Russe, bevor er schnell zurück trat. Das letzte was er wollte, war den anderen Gefangenen einen Wink geben, das zwischen ihnen mehr lief, als nur ein Protektorat gegen Bezahlung.  
Gut, er befand sich bald auf den Weg zu Entlassung, aber Alfred würde noch da bleiben.  
Das letzte was Ivan wollte, war das sein Schützling sein kommendes Jahr in dieser Anstalt als Höllenritt erleben musste. Es war die eine Seite, dass das was sie hier in geheimen Winkeln taten, kein Einzelphänomen war und die Voraussetzung war natürlich, dass der Mantel der Verschwiegenheit das heimliche Treiben versteckte. Die andere Seite war es, offen dazu zu stehen.

Mit einem Grinsen, verließ Ivan den Hof, wissend dass ihm ein verwirrter Alfred hinterher starrte. Wenn es dem blonden Amerikaner gefiel, würde er ihm den Schall überlassen. So zu sagen als Abschiedsgeschenk und als Erinnerung das ihm ebenfalls draußen in einem Jahr ein Leben außerhalb dieser Mauern erwartete. Dann musste seine Schwester für ihn halt einen Neuen stricken.  
Was Ivan eher beschäftigte war die Tatsache, dass er es ihm hier noch immer nicht gesagt hatte, obwohl es ein günstiger Augenblick gewesen war. Niemand, außer der Betroffene selbst hätte von seinem Geständnis erfahren.  
Doch es war ihm nicht richtig vorgekommen, dass er es ihm in einem solchen Moment gesagt hätte, denn dann er hätte sich rein aufs Verbale beschränken müssen.  
Ihm war sehr wohl bewusst, das ihm die Zeit davon lief. Doch wenn er dem anderen seine Gefühle offenbarte, so wollte er ihn auch in den Arm nehmen und seine Geständnis mit Küssen und anderen Zärtlichkeit bekräftigen.  
Wie sehr freute er sich auf ihr kleines Tête-à-Tête in ein paar Stunden. Dort an einem Ort, wo sie den Blicken der Mithäftlinge, wie auch des Wachpersonal entzogen waren, und dann würde er es ihm sagen.  
Er konnte nur gewinnen.  
Wenn ihn Alfred nicht liebte, dann war er in ein paar Tagen ein freier Mann.  
Wenn er aber auf Gegenliebe stieß, dann würde er außerhalb der Mauern auf den Flug seines Alders warten…

Gaufre sind Waffeln auf Französisch


End file.
